Timeline
The Mamma Mia timeline is known for being loose and generalised, as it does not play an important role in the canon. Due to this, there are many inconsistencies and inaccuracies concerning dates and ages of events and characters, respectively. However, there are some events which are fixed due to direct confirmation within the story. For example, the events of the flashbacks featured in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, are confirmed to have taken place in 1979 (possibly continuing into 1980). With this information, details, approximations and assumptions can be made. 1979/19801979 is confirmed within the film. With Donna's pregnancy, events may spill into the following year. The events of the flashbacks of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again take place. * Donna Sheridan, Tanya Chesham-Leigh and Rosie Mulligan graduate from New College, Cambridge. * Donna Sheridan meets Bill Anderson, Harry Bright and Sam Carmichael and finds Kalokairi island. * Donna Sheridan falls pregnant and gives birth to Sophie Sheridan, the daughter of either Anderson, Bright or Carmichael. 1999/2000Sophie is confirmed to be 20-years-old, therefore the events take place in 1999 and may spill into the following year. The events of Mamma Mia! take place. * Sophie Sheridan and Sky Rymand plan their wedding day at Kalokairi island with Sophie's mother, Donna Sheridan. * Tanya Chesham-Leigh and Rosie Mulligan return to Kalokairi island. * Bill Anderson, Harry Bright and Sam Carmichael return to Kalokairi island. 2005/2006It is estimated that the events take place roughly five to six years after the events of Mamma Mia! via cast interviews. The events of Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again take place. * Sophie Sheridan, now separated from Sky, prepares to re-open her mother's hotel in Donna's memory, following Donna's death a year earlier. * Tanya Chesham-Leigh, Rosie Mulligan, Bill Anderson, Harry Bright and Sam Carmichael return to Kalokairi island. Rosie reunites with Bill. * Sophie grandmother, Donna's mother, Ruby Sheridan arrives at the island to make amends. She reunites with Fernando Cienfuegos. Estimations * Donna's death possibly took place in the year 2004 or 2005, via dialogue from Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, describing Donna's death as a year prior. * Donna's birth is a complex issue. In Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, it is implied that Fernando Cienfuegos is Donna's biological father, from an affair with Ruby Sheridan in "Mexico, 1959". This implies that Donna's birth is either 1959 or 1960. This suggests that Donna is only 40/41 in the events of Mamma Mia! and only 20 when she graduates. ** Issues with this include the casting choice of Donna Sheridan in Meryl Streep who was nearing 60 when filming for a 40-year-old character; the age of graduation is very uncommon in the United Kingdom, typical graduation age is at 21-22; moreover, it is possible that Ruby Sheridan gave birth to Cienfuegos' daughter before "Mexico, 1959" and "Mexico, 1959" is merely a separate, but specifically memorable affair; it is also possible that Cienfuegos is not Donna's father at all. ** More likely however is that the dates were not important to the creators nor the actual ages of the actors, only that those cast looked appropriate for their characters. Therefore, it can be said that Donna's age can be "approximated" to her late-40's to early-50's in the events of Mamma Mia! References